My Excuses
by Teian Heru
Summary: Naruto's been acting wierd lately, and people are getting suspicious. And what's this about Sasuke being sensitive? Read and be amased people, the second new story since 9/16/08. Yaoi, shonenai, Bishonen ai, character death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**New SasuNaru. Enjoy! XD**

**  
I wanted to make a new story with a twist. Yes, the other ones had almost (**Or did have**) the same plot line and three of my stories could've been one big one. (**Sigh**) My firends Im'd me last night about placing some of my stories on Deviantart, but that place is filled with obnoxious self obsorbed artists who care only about themselves and don't take other's work into consideration. Don't get me wonrg. Most of it is filled with them, but other's are, so I'm not saying everyone. **

I got my sig. maple story character to level 127 last night! **(Success!)** I'm so happy right now!

* * *

**O. Careless Love .O  
BY: Lokii-Chan**

Team seven was in the academy, waiting for Iruka to come in the room. Some kids were throwing paper balls and airplanes around while the girls hung out near the window, gazing at Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the girls and inwardly sighed at the sight. **'Why would these girls like this prick?' **he thought, glaring at him. Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto and glared harder, narrowing his eyes at him. They stayed like that until Sakura growled.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun like that!" she hissed, waving her fists in the air. Naruto groaned and turned to the front of the classroom. "Teme…" he grumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "Tch. Dobe…" he whispered lowly, but Naruto heard. Naruto shot up out of his seat and squatted on the desk in front of Sasuke, pointing at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't do anything.

"See! You're starting with me!" he accused and Sasuke smirked.

"Correction, dobe, you started with me."

"No, you did."

"No."

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh! Sasuke-teme, you're so…"

"Better than you? Last I've checked: I knew that." he retorted, making Naruto growl.

"Why you….!" Suddenly, Naruto tipped over and fell on top of Sasuke, making some kids stare at them. Sakura and the rest of the girls gasped at the sight.

Sasuke kissed Naruto **(Or more like Naruto kissed Sasuke) **forcefully, making Naruto blush. **"What the…Sasuke?!" **he thought while squirming. Sasuke smirked in the kiss and closed his eyes. "Dobe…" he whispered, making Naruto shiver under his words. "After this is done… act disgusted." he told him and he felt Naruto nod.

As soon as he said that, Naruto pulled away and started to cough, Sasuke doing the same. Sakura and the girls came up to Naruto and glared. "How…dare…you…!" she said and swung her hand at Naruto. Sasuke immediately shot up out of his seat and stopped Sakura's hand in mid air, just an inch away from his cheeks.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and frowned. "Don't you dare hit this idiot." he hissed, letting go of her hand. Sakura rubbed her hands and pouted. "Why would you take up for this baka, Sasuke-kun? He kissed you." she said and the other girls nodded.

Naruto frowned and sat back down and looked through the window. Sasuke sighed. "The dobe didn't do anything wrong. He just tipped over and fell on me. No big deal." _**'And took my first kiss...'** _he thought and sat back down next to Naruto, returning to his pose. "Leave him alone."

Sakura pouted in defeat and shot a quick death glare at Naruto. The other girls did the same and sat in their seats as the door opened.

In came Iruka with a angry expression on his face, looking in Naruto's direction. "Naruto…" he growled, making Naruto flinch in fear. He groaned. **"What did I do now?" **he thought as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

Iruka sighed and handed Naruto a piece of paper. As Naruto read it, he blushed. The class was silent and they watched as he grew paler and paler as his eyes went lower off the page. Finally Naruto looked up from the paper and looked at Iruka.

"But, Iruka-sensei…I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Naruto. You have to or else." he said, pointing to the paper and making Naruto blushed worse. The rookie nine watched as an mischievous Naruto lent up to Iruka and whispered something to him, and in no time did Iruka blush and growl. Naruto booked it out of the classroom as Iruka yelled at him.

"Naruto, you better not!!" he yelled as he turned back to the class, sighing loudly. He smiled. "Okay, today we're going to practice our kunai training."

* * *

**O. With Naruto .O**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, staring inytensively at the blonde boy in front of her. Naruto looked around the room, trying not to meet with her gaze. He gulped as she got up and walked up to him and smiled agressively at him. "Gakki..." she said as she walked behind his chair, placing her hands on his shoulders. Naruto would've jumped if he wasn't scared of her.

"H-Hai?" he asked. She came from behind him and looked him in the eye, making Naruto figit a little. Tsunade frowned. "Gakki, why did it come to my attention that you've been **slacking** off **_more_** than usual?" she asked and Naruto gulped. "Uh...-"

"And why did it **_also_** come to my attention that you've been _**sleeping more**_ and **_eating less_**?" she wondered and Naruto sighed.

"I'm...getting tiered more, that's all. And ramen every day is bad for me." he told her, hoping she'd buy it. Tsunade sighed and tapped her finger on her desk. "Naruto, I'm worried for you." she said and frowned. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." she said and Naruto cringed. _'**Tch. Like all the other things that have been happening to me...' **_he thought as she cleared her throat.

"Naruto? Gakki, you can go back to claas now and if you have anything you want to talk about..." she said as Naruto opened the door. "I'm hear for you." she said and Naurto nodded, closing the door behind him.

Naruto sighed and walked back to the classroom to find that Iruka was giving a lecture on Kunai training. He sighed inwardly and walked in and went to his seat. Iruka coughed. "Naruto? Onegai desuka?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Iruka looked at him. "You sure? Did you eat this morning?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Yes." he said and Iruka went back to his lesson.

* * *

**O. After School .O**

Kakashi waited for his team to meet in front of the academy. He looked over his Ichi Ichi book and smiled. "You're late." he announced and Sakura fumed. "Like you're one to talk! You're always late!" she pointed out, wavering her fists in the air. Kakashi turned to the others and paid Sakura no mind. "We're going to be going on a special mission." he said and Naruto blinked. "Huh?" he said and Kakashi chuckled. " A m-iss-i-on. But, Naruto, you're not going on it." he said and Naruto groaned.

"Wha? WHY?!" he asked, but Kakashi quickly silenced him. "No, Naruto. Only Sasuke and Sakura. Go home." he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, sinful like. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes at the look. "What ever. Just...see you later." he said and poofed out.

When Naruto was gone, Kakashi clapped his hands to get their attention. "Mah. That's why I asked you guys to come. Naruto's acting weird. I need you two to keep an eye on him. It's a secret mission." he said an disappeared. Sakura blinked innocently at Sasuke. "Ano...Sasuke-kun? Let's go now." she said cheerfully.

"Hn." he said and walked to Naruto's house.

* * *

**O. Naruto's House .O**

It was so cold at Naruto's flat. He sat in his bedroom and looked at his team seven picture. He smiled slghtly and sighed. "Kuso..." he said and laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

**Sasuke and Sakura stayed in the tree next to Naruto's window and watch Naruto.**

Naruto sighed. "This is so annoying. Why can't I go on this mission, Kyuu?" he asked and a voice arose from the air.

**"Are you that idiotic? Kit, that sensei of yours is monitoring your every move." **he said and Naruto chuckled. "There's no point in doing that." he said and smiled. "They'll never find out my secrets." he said and giggled. Kyuubi smiled.

**"Sometimes you're too evil for your own good."**

"I'm not evil. I just...keep things away from people I don't trust fully."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother and blinked. Naruto didn't trust them?

**" Kuu, kuu...Kit, I wonder if anyone in this whole village would even suspect you keeping anything."**

Naruto forwned. "I've been hurt too much. For 11 years, Kyuu, 11 years I had to deal with pain. No one would even understand it. It hurts so such." he said and sobbed sofltly. Sakura gasped at the sight and bit her lip, Sasuke did as well.

"No one didn't help me. They all turned their back on me. They called me monster and demon. Then I have to hear it from my friends? No. I won't have it." he said annoyed.

Kyuubi chuckled. **"You're telling me those people you go on missions with, the people who've been there for you when you were put on their team, the people who celebrated your birthday with you, the people who helped you through...don't mean anything to you?" **he asked a little worried. Yes, Kyuubi was an evil person, but even he had concern for his host.

Naruto stayed silent for a while before answering. "My mask will stay on as long as I pretend to care. If I pretend to be happy, then eveything will go according to plan." he told Kyuubi.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "No one would suspect a thing. But if anyone finds out, my second plan comes into order,Kyuu. That plan will never fail." he said and Kyuubi gasped.

"**Kit...if you use your second plan..."** he hesitated. **"You'll die."** he said and Naruto giggled.

"I know. Then I won't have to suffer and see anyone, Tsunade...Kakashi...but mostly..."

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke..."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto with open mouths. Naruto's not the Naruto they knew. Something was wrong with him. Or...Naruto was lying about being the happy-go-lucky guy his claimed to be. And Naruto would want to die not to see Sasuke anymore.

Sakura sighed. "We need to tell Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun." she said and he nodded. Let's go."

* * *

**O. The Next Morning At Training .O**

Naruto whistled happily as he walked down the street to the training grounds. He went to the shop and ordered Onigiri. After, he went on to the clearing. When he arrived, he sat next to the logs that were next to the bridge and quietly ate his onigiri. Sasuke and Sakura were across from him. They watched as he ate slowly, savoring the flavor. At Naruto's last bite, Sakura spoke.

"Hi, Naruto!" she exlcaimed and Naruto smiled. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" he said, waving. Naruto got up and walked to Sasuke. "Oi, teme, why are you so quiet?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Sasuke felt his heart do flip-flops and his breath hitched. Naruto frowned his eyebrows. "Teme?" he asked, waving. Sasuke sighed.

"Shut up, dobe." he said and turned away. Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Fine. See if I care, teme." he said and Kakashi appeared.

"Yo." he greeted and Sakura pointed at him. "You're late!" she yelled and Naruto shook his head.

"He's actually early, Sakura-chan." he said and Sakura flushed in embarrassment. Kakashi chuckled softly and turned to Naruto.  
"So, how are you feeling?" he asked him and Naruto grinned. "I'm fine! I had some onigiri this morning." he said and frowned.

"But...I wanted to give some to Sasuke this morning." he said and sighed. Sakura and Kakashi turned to Naruto and rose an eyebrow.

"Ah...so what are we doing today?" he asked, trying to ignre their suspision. Kakashi smiled. "We are going to take a rest today. But it is training." he said and Naruto groaned. "Sure, sure. And you reading Ecchi Icha Icha yaoi books is training as well?" he countered sarcastically.

Kakashi looked at him. "Yaoi? Naruto, how would you know that-"

"Because I read those too." he admitted and Sakura blushed.

"Naruto, you're yokurai?" she asked and Naruto shrugged. "Dunno...I'm just addicted to the stuff." he said and giggled. Getting up, he walked onver to the river and took off his clothes and jumped into the bank. He submerged himself in it for a while before coming out and letting the water drip on his sides, hair, and well toned skin. Sakura blushed at the sight.

Sasuke did was well, but turned away. **'Why does he have to look so cute?! God, I can't take anymore!' **he thought and Naruto jumped out. He placed his fingers into his golden locks and swayed them backwards, leaning to the left a little as he swayed his hips. Sasuke flushed. Naruto's body frame was so girl-like. Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"You wanna go to the hot springs, Teme?" he asked and Sasuke gapsed. "Uh...T-The hot springs?!" he asked stuttering. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. **'God, I sound like Hintata right now!' **

Naruto nodded. "Yup! Kakashi-sensei said we can take a breather, and the hot springs could replenish your pores." he told him and sasuke rose an eyeborw. "Though...your skin is flawless, Sasuke. But I want to hang out, 'kay?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Sure. Let's go." he said adn Naruto and him left. Kakashi ans Sakura looked at the sight and smiled. "They'll get together, ne?" she asked adn Kakashi nodded.

* * *

**O. Hot Springs .O**

Sasuke and Naruto went into the hotsprings and submerged themselves in it. Naruto laid his back on the boulders while Sasuke laid his shoulders on the edge of the springs. Sasuke sighed.

"This is...relaxing." he said and Naruto jumped out the water, scaring Sasuke. "D-Dobe?! Why the hell did you do that?!" he asked placing his hand on his heart. Naruto giggled and patted Sasuke on the head. "Gomen...won't do it again." he said and started to trail his hands on Sasuke's face, making Sasuke back up a little.

"N-Naruto?"  
"Your face is so soft, **_suke-kun_**." he said and Sasuke flushed a few shades more of red. "W-What?!"

**"And your facial expressions are so addictive. Could turn a person on..."** he purred and Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto leaned closer. "N-Naruto...s-stop..._**please**_..." he begged and Naruto pulled away. "Oh no..." Naruto whispered, but Sasuke caught it.

"What? Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked and Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I-I didn't know what was going on..." he said and Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "What-"

"Kyuubi took control." he said and Sasuke sighed.

"So that's it..."

"Huh?"

"Naruto...it's okay." Sasuke said, turning away. Naruto smiled and giggled.

"Teme, you look so cute right now." he teased and Sasuke twitched his eyebrow. "Say that again and I'll kill you." he threatened, but Naruto chuckled. "Okay, okay."

Naruto got out the springs and sat on the edge next to Sasuke. He leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed. "This is so peaceful. Just you and me, at the hotsprings, enjoying this night together..." he said and giggled. Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Dobe." he said and Naruto growled.

"Don't ruin this moment." he warned and Sasuke chuckled. "I won't."

"So...you like yaoi?" he asked and Sasuke blushed. "W-Well...yes, but why would you ca-"

"Because I love yaoi. Ever since I was 8." he told him and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Seriously?! I only started a few years ago." he said and played with Naruto's hair. Naruto sat up straight and looked at Sasuke's eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, dobe."

"...anyway, what would you do if I left konoha?" Naruto said with a serious tone. Sasuke frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"It's just a question, Sasuke. It's not like i'm actually going to do that." he said, grinned his big toothly grin. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'd be upset, unhappy, confused, annoyed and heatbroken." he replied, blushing at the last word. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's innocent face and turned away. **'Why every time I look at him my heart flip-flops?!' **he thought.

"Heartbroken?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke nodded. "You're my best friend, Naruto. If you left, who would I have to annoy me everyday?" he said, teasing the blonde. Naruto flushed in anger. "Teme!" Sasuke got up and walked towards their room and sat down at the low table. He leaned over to his bag and took out a bento box. "Naruto, oi, dobe, come here!" he called and Naruto came dashing in. Naruto ploped next to Sasuke and smiled.

"What?" Naruto asked and Sasuke pushed the box over to him. "Here. It's a bento box." he said simply and Naruto smiled. "Thanks. Um...you wanna share?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. "Iie, just eat it. I made it for you." he said and Naruto nodded.

Then Naruto stopped and looked back up. "Wait..."

"What?"

"How were you able to bring that when I just invited you here...?" he asked curiously and Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, you ask too much questions, now do you want the food or not?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

Soon after Naruto was done eating, he sighed and laid in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke blushed heavily and growled. "Dobe, get the heck off of me!" he hissed and pushed Naruto away. By some wierd accident, Naruto flew forward and banged his head onto the low table hard. And the recoil made him bounce back and the back of his head hit the floor.

Sasuke gulped and watched as Naruto groaned, rubbing his head, and turned to Sasuke. "**Ita!** Teme...you did **not **need to do t-that!" he gorwled and Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Not my fault you're clumbsy." he snorted and Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Whatever." he said and stood up. He looked back at Sasuke and smiled. "You want to leave now?" he asked and Sasuke nodded quickly.

"Yes. I don't want you stupidity putting you in the hospital any time soon." he said sarcastically, but Naruto caught the felling of concern in his words.

Nodding none the less, they left and headed to Naruto's house.

* * *

**O. At Naruto's House .O**

Naruto sat in his bedroom with Sasuke. Though Naruto felt uncomfortable with that sadistic ice princess in his room, he allowed him to go in. Sasuke, on the other hand, was freaking out.

_'Naruto's letting me in his room...'_

**_'No, really? Sasuke, get your act together!'_**

_'But...this is too much!'_

**_'Sasuke...talk to the boy!'_**

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke jumped a little. He turned to the blue eyed beauty and smiled. "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, frowning his eyeborws. Sasuke nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. Tell me what's wrong." he said and leaned closer. Sasuke felt his face heat up and his breath hitched. "I-I...I can't." he said and Naruto chuckled. "What's wrong? Can't talk face-to-face with your best freind? Is it that secret that you can't even tell me, Sasuke?" he asked and Sasuke stayed silent.

Okay, Naruto was confused. He leaned closer to Sasuke and touched his face. Sasuke gapsed at the feeling and pulled back a little, closing his eyes tightly. Naruto, now amused at Sasuke's antics, did the same thing, only this time getting a groan in response.

"Sasuke?"

"Dobe, stop...please..." he pleaded, almost tearing. Naruto pulled back and stared at Sasuke. What was going on? Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong." he said and sasuke didn't respond.

"Sasuke, **tell me** what's wrong." he demanded and caressed his porcaline cheeks. Sasuke figidited at the touch and whimpered, making Naruto stop. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the wide-eyed boy next to him. He gulped.

_'Kuso!'_

**_'Tch. You're telling me. Sasuke, why are you acting like this?'_**

_'...'_

**_'Sasuke?'_**

_'The only one who did that...was aniki...'_

**_'Oh dear...'_**

_'The memoires...I'm afraid.'_

**_'Sasuke, tell him.'_**

_'I-I can't...'_

**_'Sasuke, you're an Uchiha. You can tell your BEST friend these things.'_**

_'But what if he's digusted?'_

**_'If he loves you, he'll understand.'_**

_'...don't say love. And what if he doesn't?'_

**_'Then...he isn't worth your time. Sorry to say that but...that's life.'_**

Sasuke inwardly nodded and slowly looked at Naruto. "Naruto...I...want you to stop touching me." came his vage response. Naruto's left eye twitched. "O...kay?"

"I'm sorry..." he said and turned away. "Maybe I should go..." he said and got up, only to be dragged down back in his seat." Sasuke gapsped and looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes softening. Ssuke bowed his head. "...Aniki used to..." he pasued and looked at Naruto. "Do things to me..." he said and Naruto's eyes widen. "Sasuke...-"

"He would touch me everywhere, making all kinds of noises errupt from my mouth. I felt dirty and digusted. He stopped for a while. Then, one week while my parents were on some mission...he..." he gulped and bit his lip, not wanting the tears that depserately wanted to come out, come out.

"Started his routine again. Touching everywhere as he pleases. I tried to get away, but everytime I did, he took a kunai and slit me legs, arms and face. He licked all down my chest and caressed my inner thigh. Then he took my clothes off and pumped me." he said and clentched his hands togehter.

He turned his attention to the floor. "I moaned at his touches. And I saw him smirk at me. I arched my back everytime he got to the hilt. Then he..."

"Sasuke...-"

"Raped me. He freaking raped me Naruto. Agian and again and again. I can't get the mental images out of my head. I was freaking six years old. He would drag me into his room and rape me using his toys, sometimes with his best freind Shisui. He threatned me that if I told anybody, he would kill okaasan and kaasan. I was terrified. And the worst part is that I liked it." he replied, tunring slowly at Naruto.

"Naruto, gomenasai. I shouldn't have told you. You're probably disgusted and want to kick me out and call me queer. I just wanted to tell you the reason why I don't like being touched. It brings back the horrid memeories of aniki. I...he made me the person I am today. A cold, ice bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone. The only person I let close to me is you. You're...my best friend.." he said sobbing.

Naruto bit his lip and shushed Sasuke, hugging him. "Shush...Sasuke...it's okay..." he cooed rocking him. Sasuke continued to cry and clentch tighter,making Naruto's shirt drpping wet. Naruto inwardly gasped.

"Kyuubi?"

**"I saw the whole thing, Kit. The Uchiha has a horribly past.." **he said and Naruto growled.

"What should I do?"

**"I suggest you let him cry it out. And let him sleep with you."** he replied, smiling evilly. Nartuo blushed and shook his head.

"I don't want to freak him out, Kyuu! He-"

**"Doesn't want anyone close to him except you." **he said, finishing Naruto's sentence.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and rubbed small circles on his back. "Sasuke, you wanna sleep with me?" he asked and Sasuke nodded in his shirt. Slowly, they laid down and wneto to sleep. Sasuke in Naruto's arms while Naruto continued to rub his back.

**(A/N: Wow! Longest chapter I ever made!)**

**Lokii-Chan: As I told you, not a one-shot. The plot will be clearer this time. And Sasuke's ooc in this if you hadn't notice.**

**Sasuke: How dare you use my past, creton.**

**Lokii-Chan: It's gonna get better, dude.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Lokii-chan: See you next time, Ja Ne! XD**


	2. You make me go whoa!

**Augghhh….today is NOT my day. I had to delete EVERYTHING I had on myspace...(Sniffle). Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**O. In The Morning .O**

It was cold and a little breezy this morning considering the fact that Naruto left all the windows open last night. Sasuke woke up to chills as he slowly sat up in bed and sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and turned to his right, only to find Naruto sleeping soundlessly.

Sasuke blushed and turned away. '**Naruto's too cute! I can't let him know I like him.' **he thought and rubbed his temple. As Sasuke slid out of bed, Naruto turned over and mumbled something. As Sasuke turned back, Naruto grabbed onto his boxers.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he turned to the still sleeping Naruto and he tried to pull away. Naruto's eyes shot open and he groaned.

"Shashuke?" he slurred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke blushed at the adorable sight and frowned. "Wake up, dobe we need to go to the training grounds right now." he said and looked at Naruto's clock. "It's 5:30." he said and Naruto shot out of bed and hurried to his drawer.

He picked out his orange jumpsuit and showed it to Sasuke. "Should I wear this?" he asked and Sasuke sighed. "I don't care what you wear, dobe, as long as it gets you ready faster." he said and walked over. "Do you have **anything **that's not orange?" he asked and Naruto groaned. "As a matter of fact, yes, but I don't want to wear it." he said and Sasuke turned to him.

"Why not?" he asked and Naruto pulled out the outfit. "It looks so….emo." he said and Sasuke snorted. "Emo? Naruto, you wouldn't know emo even if it bit you in the butt." he joked.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while before pushing the outfit into his hands and stomping out the room, muttering **'teme…'. **Ignoring the insult, Sasuke proceeded to change in Naruto's room, thinking about last night.

* * *

**O. Walking To The Training Grounds .O**

The walk, at first, was really quiet. No one said anything to each other and continued to walk on. Naruto giggled. "So, teme, you feeling better?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, thank you." he said and Naruto blushed. "Y-You're welcome." Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Naruto walked a littler faster and smiled. "Sasuke..." he said and looked at him. Sasuke stared into his eyes. "What?" "If...I left Konoha..." he started, but Sasuke cut him off. "Naruto, why do you keep asking me that? I already told you my answer." he said blankly and Naruto sighed.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were sincer about it." he said sternly, making Sasuke stiffen at the tone of voice. **'He thought I was joking?!' **he thought and frowned. "Naruto, I wasn't joking. I meant every word." he said and continued to walk on, leaving Naruto behind him. Naruto felt a little better than before.

As they entered the opening, Sakura came and glomped Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her and pushed her off. "Sakura, don't do that." he said and Sakura giggled. "Gomen, but I do it because I love you." she said winking. Sasuke inwardly groaned at the desperate girl. Taking his mind off Sakura, he turned to Naruto, who was staring at the thing. His tanned, scarred cheeks were flushed with a cheery hue and he looked away as soon as Sasuke's eyes made contact with his.

Frowning his eyebrows, he turned back to Sakura, who was glomping him a second time. He pushed her and moved away. "Sakura, I already told you to stop that! Try that again and see that I don't hit you." he sneered, making her step back a little. Sakura bowed her head. "Sorry..." she said, blshing a bit.

Happy with his result, Sasuke leaned on the nearest tree and stared at nothing at all. Naruto constantly shot looks at Sasuke, who at the time, wasn't paying him no mind. Naruto felt a little hurt at the notion, but shrugged it off. It was Sasuke after all. In no time did Kakashi appear, reading his book. Sakura growled. "You're late!" she yelled and Naruto sighed. "Once again, Sakura, he's early." he said and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, why is that?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi smiled and leaned up to Naruto's ear. "If you really want to know..." he said and smirked. "Iruka promised me some alone time with him for the past few days if I came here early. So you know I had to." he said and pulled away form a now red, Naruto. He blushed more and stared at the ground. "I **_REALLY_** DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW." he said and Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't worry, Naruto." he said and patted Naruto on the back. "You'll learn more about it when your hormones take over and you'll want to-" "**OKAY! OKAY!** Don't finish that sentence, Kakashi-sensei!" he pleaded and Kakashi sighed. "Kids and thier denail..." he muttered and went back to reading his book.

Sakura blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?" she asked and Kakashi's eyes hovered over the brim of the book. Sakura gulped. "We are...going to something...different." he said and smiled. Sakura rose an eyebrow in confusion. But before she could say anything, Kakashi spoke.

"We are going to talk about our problems." he said and she groaned. "Maa, Kakashi-sensei, that's useless." she said and Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, everything we do is essential. Do take everything into consideration." he said and everyone nodded.

Kakashi slowly got up and shoved his book away **(A/N: To his dismay...) **and clapped his hands together. "Now...let's start with Sakura." he said and Sakura nodded. "I really don't have any problems..." she trailed and Sasuke snorted. **'Tch. Yeah, you lust over me...' **he thought as he watched Kakashi turn to him. "Okay...now Sasuke." he said and Sasuke sighed. "I...the only problems I have are avenging my family by killing the man that killed them." he said and he turned to Naruto, who looked back at him. Sasuke turned back to Kakashi. "When I do that, I'll have no more problems." he said and Kakashi sighed. "Hm...maybe I was wrong..." he thought a little to loud.

"Huh? Wrong about what?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi waved his hands at him, smiling nervously. "Nothing...okay, now Naruto." he said quickly, turning to Naruto.

"Naruto stayed silent for a while. Kakashi blinked. "Naruto?" he called, but Naruto didn't say anything. Sakura sighed in annoyance. "Baka, if you don't have any problems, then just say so!" she yelled, making him flincth a little. Kyuubi chuckled.

**"Kit, you should tell them. I can't stand that pink otome-inu." **he whined (**A/N: Yes, whined.).**

Naruto inwardly sighed. "They'll think of me differently." he said to him and Kyuubi snorted.

**"Yeah, yeah. Stop being so emo and tell them." **he said and Naruto sighed.

"Fine, fine." he said and went back to reality.

He looked at Kakashi. "I...have guilty pleasures." he repied, blushing feriously. The others blushed heavily too. "I'm also...a sadist...and a machonist..." he said and stepped back when Kakashi walked towards him. "B-But I don't cut myself! T-That's crazy and s-stupid!" he yelled defening himself. Kakashi stopped walking and sighed. "Fine...anything else?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "I think Yaoi is the most sexy tihng on earth." **"Besides Sasuke..." **"And I love to dance dirty." he said and Sakura giggled.

"Naruto, you can do that? I thought only girls did that." she said and Naruto smiled. "Nope! The number one knuckle head ninja can shake his **_thang_**!" he said and swayed his hips a little to show off his moves. Sasuke blushed a bit at the sight and flushed. When Naruto ws done, Kakashi coughed. "Anything else?" he asked, getting more intersted in Naruto's personal life.

"I think Gaara's hot." he said, making all of them flush a crimson red. Sasuke looked at him. "What?!" he asked, beweirldered. Naruto giggled. "I was kidding, thought, if you saw his bare body..." he said, licking his lips at the image and softly moaning. Sasuke flushed and felt his lower region heat up at the sound.

"Um...too much info?" he asked and they nodded. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry..." he said and rubbed his nose. Sakura sighed and moved over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...you wanna go out?" she asked nd Sasuke glared at her. "No, Sakura, I already-you know what? I'm not reapeting myself again. If you don't get the message already, then you're even stupider than I thought." he grimaced and Sakura cried.

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke! That's mean, teme!" he accused and Sasuke snorted. "She didn't qiut, I told her the truth." he retorted and turned back to Kakashi.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked and Kakashi smiled. "Train. Sakura, you're with me. Naruto and Sasuke, you spar deeper into the forest." he said and They nodded, leaving to their sparring spot. Kakashi turned to Sakura. "That should work." he said and she nodded.

* * *

**O. At The Sparring Spot .O**

Sasuke and Naruto got into fightin position. As Sasuke reached for a kunai, Naruto came pouncing on him. Failing miserably, Sasuke grabbe dhis arm and threw him to the opposite side, making Narut slam into the tree hard. Sasuke took this time to make some handsigns and charge at him. "Kanton no **Goukyoko (1)** no jutsu!" he yelled and aimed all the fire ball at Naruto.

Naruto panicked and jumped into the air in spite of getting out of the way of Sasuke's attack, but was hit on his leg and left arm. He hissed and jumped onto a branch. Staring down at Sauske, he smirked. "Nice try, sasuke, but it'll take more than fire to cool me down." he said and smirked more. Sasuke jumped backwards onto a tree and pushed himself on it and **'flew' **at Naruto, who at the time was making shadow clones.

" Kage Bunshin no justu!" he said and 40 Naruto's appeared and lunged themselves at Sasuke. While blocking all their direct attacks, Sasuke was unaware that there was some hiding underground. So, when he defeated the ones above, 2 came up form the earth and slugged sasuke right in the jaw, making him fly high in the air. He came down at fast speed, banging head first. Sasuke laid there.

At first Naruto thought Sasuke was knocked out cold form the attack. But when he walked over, he saw he wasn't breathing. Panicking, he lifted him up and ran to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan, **HELP-ONEGAI!!"** he yelled as he got closer. Sakura clamped her hands on her ears and glared. "Naruto, yell like that one mre tim and I'll...Sasuke-Kun!" she wailed as she looked at the unconsious boy. Kakashi hurried over and knelt down. Sakura clobbered Naruto over the head. "What the heck did you do?!" she asked, glaring. Naruto gulped and turned away. "I hit him too hard and he flew in the air, falling down fast and hitting the ground, head first." he explained blocking himself for Sakura's expected attack.

Surprisingly, it never came. As Naruto pulled his hands down, Sakura sighed. "It wasn't your fault. He didn't block himself." she said and turned back to Sasuke and Kakashi, kneeling down to try to help Sasuke wake up. Naruto bit his lip as she said that. He caught a little of sadness and anger in her words.

A few minutes later, Sasuke tried to open his eyes. He looked over at his right and saw a yellow blurr swaying a little. "N-Naruto?" he called and the blob moved. In no time did Sasuke's eyesight return and he sat up. A pain shot up at his side and he hissed. Sakura held his side. "Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't move right now." she ordered and Kakashi sighed. " How bad does your head hurt?" he asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Not much, but it does." he replied, rubbing it. He turned to Naruto. "That was one heck of a punch, dobe." he said, smirking. Naruto blushed and nodded. "Ano...Arigato." he said and turned away. Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned his eyebrows. "Naruto?" he called and Naruto turned slowly towards him, his blush worsening more.

"H-Hai?"

**_"Come-to-my-house-after-training. I-want-to-ask-you-a-favor..."_** he mouthed, just to make sure the other's won't hear. Naruto flushed more and nodded. Sakura caught that and rose an eyebrow. "Naruto, why are you nodding?" she asked and he chuckled nerously. "No reason! I was bopping to a song I used to sing!" he said and Sakura nodded slowly, not buying it, but she chjse to let it be. "Uh huh, anyway, Sasuke, you're fine now, you can go home." Kakashi said and he nodded.

* * *

**O. Going To Sasuke's .O**

Naruto was having the heart attack of a lifetime. Sasuke invited him to his house...**HIS HOUSE! **He didn't think his little heart could take such stress! Naruto arrived at Sasuke's mansion and knocked on the door timidly. He waited for Sasuke patiently. As soon as he was about to leave, the door opened, revealing a shirtless Sasuke in nothing but sweat pants that hung low on his hips.

Naruto chocked on his spit and blushed at the sight. **"Sasuke's body is flawless!" **he thought while looking at him up and down. Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "Like what you see?" he asked and Naruto glared. "Shut up, Sasuke!" he yelled, calming his blush. Sasuke rolled his eyes and move himself out of the doorway, allowing Naruto in. Sasuke closed the door and told him to go straight to his bedroom.

Naruto blushed at the statement, and laughed nervously. "Um...I don't know where that is..." he amitted and Sasuke sighed. "Third door on the left." he said, pointing the way. Naruto nodded and walked in, with Sasuke behind him. Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed while Sasuke stood in fornt of him. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes until Naruto spoke. "Um...Why did you call me here, teme?" he asked and Sasuke smiled.

"I want you to sleep over." he said blankly, making Naruto stutter. "W-What?!" he stammered, blushing. Sasuke leaned over to the side a little and sighed. "I meant what I said, dobe." he told him and Naruto gulped. "Uh...sure..." he said and got up.

"Lemme get my clothes thought. And we can stay inside all day tommorw, we have the day off." he said and Sasuke snorted. "I don't plan on staying in the bed all day." he said and smirked. "But if you want to...you know..." he said and Naruto blushed.

"Y-You perv!" he said and walked out.

Sasuke laughed and looked out the window. "What a dobe you are..."

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Finally! New chappy! **

**Sasuke: (Snorts) Tch. It was kewl.**

**Lokii-Chan: Huh? You spelled cool wrong.**

**Sasuke: Have you ever heard of improvising?**

**Naruto: (Whispers to Lokii) Have you ever heard of not knowing how to spell?**

**Naruto & Lokii-Chan: (LAUGHS)**

**Sasuke: What was that, dobe?**

**Naruto: Nothing!**

**Lokii-Chan: Anyway, see you next time, Ja Ne!XD**


	3. Spring cleaning Part one

"Um...Sasuke..."

"Hn?" It wasn't a question, and Naruto just continued.

"Ne, Sasuke, let's go and have fun at the hot springs!" he exclaimed and Sasuke sighed.

"Why do you want to go somewhere like that and we have our own bath tubs to soak in?" he retorted and Naruto scrunched up his face. Yeah, like he'd actually do that when he had the only opportunity to actually have some alone time with Sasuke.

"Yeah...right. Anyway, Sasuke, are you coming or not?" he asked and watched as the raven-haired boy shrugged in agreement. "I guess...dobe." he said and inwardly smirked at how Naruto growled.

"Shut it, dobe, just please let's go. Besides, the only reason why I'm even waisting my time with you is because Sakura would try to ask me out agian. That. Get's. Annoying." he said and Naruto sighed and told Sasuke to follow.

* * *

**O**.**Onsei no Atsui.O**

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of the springs.

"This water's getting cold!!!!" he yelled and Sasuke sighed, the dobe was getting on his nerves and he's only been here for 2 minutes, not counting the time walking, when this dobe of a dobe, kept on rambling about ramen, and becoming hokage...he blocked out most of it when they came into the clearing.

Naruto, to him, was like a broken record box, it would NEVER shut up. But, all in all, he put it aside and kept his cool, until, at least, Naruto makes him snap. Naruto sighed and took the towel he had brought with them there and whipped his face clean. Sasuke sat on the edge and tipped his foot in the water and shivered. The dobe was right, it was too cold. He looked at the blonde and saw that Naruto was trying to make a fire. He rose an eyebrow to that.

"Dobe, why the heck are you making a fire?" he asked, not getting what his friend was doing. Naruto froze for a second before thinking about it himself, what was he doing. Taking a note, he poured water on the flame and sighed, throwing the branch on the ground.

"I..don't know..." he said and sighed.

"I just don't know..."


End file.
